Ms Lily Evans, Hogwarts Extraordinaire
by Happy325
Summary: Follow Lily Evans through her time at Hogwarts, through friendships, heartache, tragedy, and love


Happy325

Ms. Lily Evans, Hogwarts Extraordinaire

Summary: Follow Lily Evans through her time at Hogwarts, through friendships, heartache, tragedy, and love

Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters documented in this story belong to J. K. Rowling

Notes:

The Hogwarts letters and lists I copied from the Sorcerer's Stone.

Please review, it's my first fanfiction story

Chapter 1:

"Lily!" A plump, cheerful woman called up the stairs, auburn hair drawn in an elegant bun. "Breakfast!" When a muffled groan came from the attic, Mrs. Evans smiled, rolled her eyes, and continued to pour eggs onto her daughter's plate.

Minutes later, an eleven-year-old girl in boy shorts and a white tank top sailed down the banister, expertly leaping off the end. Her damp burgundy hair curved around her olive face, and her bright emerald eyes sparkled as she took her seat, attacking the food on her plate with her weapons, a knife and a fork.

"Why the rush, honey?" Lily's mother asked jovially.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Mum, how many times have I said, Taylor came back from America this morning!" She paused, shoving more eggs into her mouth and washing them down with a gulp of whole milk. "I'm meeting her at the park at ten, and it's -" Lily's eyes darted to the cat-shaped clock on the wall, "Ten of, I have to run, love you!"

Lily dumped her plate into the sink, slipped on her sandals, and was about to race out the door when her mother called, "Lily, you got a letter!" Sighing, the girl leaped to her mother, grabbing the letter out of her hand, and yelled on the way out, "Thanks!"

Not paying attention to the heavy envelope in her fist, Lily sprinted to the park. She raced past the football goals and the swings until she reached the baseball field. She collapsed in the chartreuse grass, arms and legs at her sides. This spot was where she and Taylor White first met, at five years old, when they were both playing catch with their fathers. The two had been best friends ever since.

Seconds passed by slowly for Lily as her raging heart beat shook her chest. After what seemed like hours, a girl with champagne hair and copper eyes rushed at Lily. Lily leaped up, deep red hair flying behind her as she raced towards the blonde girl. "Taylor!" She screeched.

"Lily!" Taylor answered flinging herself at her best friend, and the two held the embrace for a few seconds before falling to the ground in gay laughter. The two pulled themselves up and sat across from each other, excitedly speaking as fast as possible in a desperate attempt to catch up with the other in the next two minutes. Lily and Taylor broke into laughter again, and Lily nodded to Taylor, "You first," she gasped, "How was America?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "The people need a lot of work, and I believe I've gained five pounds from the food, but the shopping is great and it was a lot of fun!"

The two spilled all the secrets of the summer to each other and talked endlessly about the coming year. "I wish you weren't going away and leaving me!" Lily exclaimed, a sadness filling her green eyes. "Do you think you could go to Stonewall with me?"

Taylor shook her head, soft, straight hair flying with it. "I'm sorry, I can't! My parents don't think Stonewall High is good enough, and you know they had me apply to all the 'prestigious' secondary schools in the country," A harder look set in Taylor's bronze eyes. "Besides, maybe if you had a better record, you would have gotten into my school. I mean, your grades are fine, but your behavior has gotten every headmaster cringing!"

Lily sighed heavily. "I don't know how I got into that much trouble, I know I didn't mean to, it was like the misery was just searching to attack me and get me suspended as many times as was possible with its evilness! It's a wonder they didn't expel me, and a miracle I even got into Stonewall."

Taylor placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "We'll see each other winter break and over the summer, I promise! We'll always be best friends!" Lily nodded, thinking back to the havoc she caused at her and Taylor's primary school.

There was the time when a girl in the school, Lindsey Kerr, challenged Lily to a race in the halls. Lily had accepted, and the starting was the science room and the ending was outside the boy's washroom. This was across the whole campus, and would normally take at least a minute to run. A few seconds after they started, Lily found herself at the boy's washroom. Not only at it, but in it. The principal had been using it, and he hadn't been happy with Lily suddenly appearing.

Another time was when the same girl, Lindsey Kerr, had been racing madly after Lily after Lily accidentally spilled grape juice on her. Lily had raced into the gymnasium, and somehow found herself on the basketball net's backboard. Lindsey, after seeing her, had laughed and left Lily stranded. Three hours later, Lily was discovered, and by not being able to explain how she got up there, was punished severely.

This was only at age ten, and Lily shuddered at the thought of what she did before she could remember.

Taylor pointed at the envelope in Lily's hand. "What's that yellow parchment?" She asked, curious.

Lily remembered the letter. "Oh, it's just a letter; my mum gave it to me right before I left." Lily and Taylor both took a closer look at the envelope, and Taylor curiously read the address written in emerald ink;

Ms. L. Evans  
The Attic  
728 Tawny Lane  
Little Whinging  
Surrey

"If that's not strange enough," Taylor said, pointing to the corner of the envelope. "No stamp." Lily turned her head to the side, wondering who would have hand-delivered something to her. "Open it!" Taylor exclaimed, excitedly flipping the envelope over.

The violet seal had on it a coat of arms; a badger, snake, lion, and eagle surrounding a letter _H_. After exchanging a confused glance with Taylor, Lily carefully ripped open the envelope. Emerald and copper eyes widened as Lily pulled out the first parchment:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

**Dear Ms. Evans,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

Taylor, mystified, turned to Lily. "I think that means you're a witch." She whispered, frozen in shock.

Lily laughed at her friend's reaction to the letter. "Magic doesn't exist; it's just a practical joke. Besides, there's no return address, how am I to contact _Hogwarts_!" Lily said Hogwarts like it was the boogie-man.

Taylor rolled her eyes at her friend, "Maybe you're right -" Taylor then shook her head. "First read the other papers." Taylor pulled out another yellowed sheet of parchment, it read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**_

**by Miranda Goshawk**

**_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot**

**_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling**

**_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch**

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_

**by Phyllida Spore**

**_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger**

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_

**by Newt Scamander**

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_

**by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"Their own _broomsticks_?" Lily scoffed. "Someone must have put a lot of effort into this prank!" She laughed, clapping for the maker.

Taylor rolled her eyes, pulling out the last piece of parchment. After reading it and handing it to Lily, she stated, "Guess you'll find out in two days."

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY**

**Dear Ms. Evans,**

**A Hogwarts representative will be sent to your residence July 30 to take you to buy your school supplies at noon.**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

Lily looked at her friend, coyly smiling. "I guess I will."


End file.
